


mistakes

by luckynoire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, ily girl, mostly adrien pov i think, my poor cin(sin)ammon roll, this is for feri, this is sad to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckynoire/pseuds/luckynoire
Summary: “I’ll help you. I’ll... I’ll figure out a way to get the earrings.”when adrien finds himself in the midst of despairnot even his miraculous can help him.mainly because he might lose it for goodif he makes a mistake.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~inspired by Ferisae's comic so this is for her!





	1. she wouldn’t want this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ferisae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferisae/gifts).



“How long do you think you could hide this from me? Do you think... I wouldn’t find out?” He had the ring in his hand, inspecting it.

Adrien fell to the floor, almost pleading.

“F-Father...”

“All this time, I was only trying to protect you... But you, my own _____~~~~son_ ,” His father scoffed.

Adrien looked down at his Kwami, lightly stroking him with his finger, tears building up in his eyes, threatening to spill out.

“You were working against me.”

Adrien looked up, the knot in his throat getting bigger.

“How... Disappointing.”

Adrien dropped his head and it hung in shame.

“What were you trying to accomplish, doing all of this? You could have gotten hurt!” Gabriel sighed. “This will not do.”

“But father... You have to stop this,” Adrien cried as he hugged his Kwami to his chest. “What you’re doing isn’t right! Creating all these super villains won’t solve anything!” He sighed. “I-I miss her too, but... This won’t make her come back. She wouldn’t want this!”

Gabriel looked at Adrien derisively, and began to walk towards the door. “It’s clear to me you’ve spent so much time playing ‘superhero’ that it has blinded you from seeing the bigger picture-“

He was cut off as Adrien cried out.

“Father, wait!”

Gabriel turned his head slightly towards his son.

“I’ll help you. I’ll... I’ll figure out a way to get the earrings.” He looked up, his emerald eyes now filled with forlorn.

“Just please... Don’t hurt her. No more attacks. No more Akumas... Leave everyone out of this...”

Gabriel considered it. “Very well. You have one week to accomplish this.”

Adrien closed his eyes, silent and unbidden tears running down his cheeks as the ring clattered on the floor next to him.

“If by the end of the week you are unsuccessful, I will take it back and put matters into my own hands. I will also ensure that this time, you remain home, like you are supposed to.”

Adrien stared at the ring, his eyes wide.  
He reached towards it, and picked it up as he pulled it close, but not before one final warning.

“One week, Adrien. “ Gabriel looked at Adrien with an icy glare. “And should I suspect you were to... flake... on your side of the bargain...”

Adrien looked up sadly at his father, green eyes meeting grey ones.

“Our little deal is off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyoooo everyone!  
> i just wanted to take a sec to give credit  
> this entire first chapter’s dialouge was by Ferisae! she’s an amazing artist & writer and i love her and her work. she had done the first chapter of this awesome comic but didn’t finish the story, so i picked up where she left off. all credit for the idea to her...  
> love you guys!!!! :)


	2. trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trust. it’s defined as the firm belief of the reliability of a person.  
> not everyone has that.  
> does chat noir have it?  
> from paris?  
> yes.  
> from ladybug?  
> that’s for her to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so tired  
> and i want chocolate

Adrien ran into his room, his ring inside his clenched fist, tears streaming down his face.

_This is all your fault._

_You failed._

_You can’t do anything right._

_Worthless._

_Useless._

_Pathetic._

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Adrien yelled as he covered his ears.

He slammed the door and leaned on it, slowly slinking towards the floor, breathing heavily. Plagg looked at him worriedly, and flew up to him and nuzzled his cheek as Adrien drew his knees up and cried.

* * *

“Bien joué!” Ladybug smiled at Chat, her eyes sparkling. They had just defeated an Akuma, and the exhilaration and adrenaline from the fight was still coursing through both their veins.

“Fantastic work M’Ladybug.”

“Not so bad yourself Chaton!” She swung off to the Eiffel Tower, Chat Noir quickly going after her.  
They sat down on the edge, legs hanging off of the tower.

“You or me?”

“I can do it.” She smiled. “Stay here okay?”

“Yep.”

It had become an unusual habit of theirs over the course of the past few months.

Aside from their regular patrol, they had begun to hang out after Akuma attacks. One of them would leave, then both of them would recharge their Miraculous  
and meet up again to talk and hang out.

Adrien detransformed. “Hey Plagg.”

Plagg crossed his paws. “Adrien.”

“What?” Adrien furrowed his brows in confusion.

“How long are you going to keep this up?”

“Keep what up?”

“Don’t play dumb with me. You know what I’m talking about. How long are you going to keep talking to Ladybug like this without asking her to reveal yourself?”

“She doesn’t want to. I’ve already asked her.”

“I don’t care. This is dangerous, for the both of you. If Papillon finds out how much you depend on each other and need each other, who knows what he can do?”

“It’s fine. We’ll both be fine.”

  
Unknown to the both of them, Marinette was having a similar conversation with Tikki.

“Don’t you get it Tikki?”

“No, I don’t get how the person you trust the most can’t know who you are!”

“It’s to protect us! Think about it. If we found out about out secret identities, it would be a huge danger! Think about what Papillon could do. He could endanger the other one, and hurt us to find out the secret identity or another one. Papillon is capable of anything.”

Tikki sighed. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“What?”

“Nothing.” Tikki sighed. “Just transform. Chat’ll be asking where you are,”

Marinette’s eyebrows were knitted together in concern. “O...kay? Transform me.”

Ladybug swung her yo-yo towards the building Chat was on as soon as her transformation washed over her. As soon as she landed on the building she called out from a distance,

“You transformed, Kitty? I’m just making sure!”

“Yeah. I’m ready. I know our secret identities are important to you and I respect that. I’m fully transformed, Ladybug. You can come out.”

_He respects that._

_“I don’t get how the person you trust the most can’t know who you are!”_

Ladybug closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

“Okay, I’m going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters are too short i think  
> are they?


End file.
